A Regular XMen Show 2: Magneto's Revenge
by The Iron Patriot
Summary: A sequel of A Regular X-Men Show. Magneto now seek revenge on Mordecai, Rigby, and the X-Men. Can they defeat him? One-Shot. T for language and Violence.


**MB360:**** I this sequel, because I might make few errors on the first. I don't own anything. Special guest: Black Panther and Spider-Man.**

* * *

**A Regular X-Men Show 2: Magneto Revenge**

At the park in Tennessee, Mordecai and Rigby was having play video games with Iceman and Gambit.

M&R: WOOOOOOO!

Iceman: Aw, man!

Gambit: This game cheats, huh Mon Ami?!

Throw cards at and destroy the TV, and used his stick to break the game system.

Mordecai: Dude, what the heck?

[Probably he's to angry because he always lose.]

Iceman: Yeah, he needed to cool down.

Iceman froze the Angry Gambit.

Rigby: Dude, you kill him?

Iceman: Not really, I just froze him. He'll be normal for a hour.

Cyclops, Jean and Cable came to the room.

Cyclops: What the hell is going on here?

Mordecai: Remy just break the TV & the game.

Iceman: And I have to freeze him.

Cable: Can you just unfreeze him.

Iceman: Who else am I, The Human Torch?

[OHHH! He told you!]

Then, the Beast came and he was sweating.

Jean: What happen, Beast?

Beast: Magneto...is...here...to...kill us.

Cyclops: Iceman, gather the X-Men!

Iceman: Got it.

Cyclops: Mordecai and Rigby, try to unfreeze Gambit.

Mordecai: Alright, Scott.

Rigby: Fine.

They all left, and Benson saw the TV and the game system.

Benson: What the…? (Angry) :(

* * *

Meanwhile at the city, the Unstoppable Juggernaut was terrorizing the city.

_TV Reporter: We here live by a strange guy who is now terrorizing the city, by the named of Juggernaut. Wait, is that, it is! It's Spider-Man!_

Juggernaut: No one stops the Juggernaut!

As that he make a human slingshot. The Juggernaut turned around, and Spidey launch himself.

Spider-Man: Open wide, Juggy! Make way for the toes of justice!

But it does nothing, except he hurts his own feet.

Spidey: Ow! Ow! Ow! Toes! Toes! Toes!

[Reference to Ultimate Spider-Man. It's not better than the Spectacular Spider-Man]

Spidey: You know what, yellow box, your full of it. I can be more then Spectacular.

[You can more than looking out the… never mine, he got you upside down.]

Spidey: Yep.

The Juggernaut punch him away.

[KO!]

Spidey: Ow. Next time, I really just ignore you.

* * *

Back at the park…

Mordecai: Dude, it's not working.

Rigby: I know. My hands are burned.

Then, Benson open the door hard and he was angry.

M&R: (Scream)

Benson: Mordecai! Rigby! Tell me why that guy was frozen and the TV and game system is broken!

Mordecai: Look Benson. Remy got angry cause he always lose, and Iceman freeze him for less an hour.

Benson: But what with the X-Men today?

?: I'll tell you, bubson.

Wolverine came to the room.

Wolverine: Magneto. He's try to find us. Isn't that right, Skips?

Skips: Yeah, I heard it on the news.

Benson: (signs) Take Remy to the coffee shop. Try to pour much coffee, to get him out.

Mordecai: Okay, Benson.

They all left to the Coffee Shop.

Benson: Not gonna yell, not gonna yell.

[Just thing happy things, Gumball.]

* * *

Meanwhile…

Iceman: Storm, I need…

He look at her and Black panther.

Storm: Bobby, now is not the time.

Iceman: But it's an emergency.

Black Panther: What emergency?

Iceman: Magneto and the other mutants invaded here. We need to get the team.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mordecai: There it is, man! There's the Coffee Shop!

Logan smell something.

Rigby: Logan, buddy. What's wrong?

[Now, the first part, talk like Deadpool.]

Wolverine: Get inside, now!

He was tackle by a guy, who is Sabertooth.

Wolverine: Victor!

Sabertooth: Hello, Logan. It's been a while.

M&R: Logan!

Skips: Go! I'll help him.

They both went in.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mall…

Emma: Hey, Anna.

Rouge: Yeah.

Emma: You know is strange, is that this mall is empty?

Rouge: Come of think of it, where's Kurt and Peter?

Both: Here!

? : And I guess were all here!

A man make a square form out of fire.

Emma: Wait, Human Torch?

?: No, I'm Pyro.

[Figures.]

Then, Iceman, Storm, and Black Panther, came from the mall's ceiling.

Iceman: Hey, John. How is been?

Pyro: Magneto, the other X-men came to the rescue.

Magneto: (In headset) Then retreat.

So, he did. Nightcrawler and Iceman follow him.

Nightcrawler: He's gone.

Cyclops: X-Men, you guys their?

Storm: Yeah, Scott.

Cyclops: Try to stop the Juggernaut, because Spider-Man needed assistants.

Iceman: Don't worry, we on our way.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Coffee Shop…

Mordecai: Don't worry, Gambit. We get you out.

They both saw Margaret and Eileen.

Margaret: Hey, guys. What's going on?

Mordecai: Can you give us many dozen of coffees?

Eileen: Why do you want so mush of it?

Rigby: Our friend was frozen. Can you help us out?

Pyro: How about give it a hand?

He fire at everyone, missed at most, but he melted Gambit out, and hit Pyro with his stick and threw cards.

Rigby: Finally!

Gambit: What just happen, Mon Ami?

Mordecai: Do you remember the prank to Magneto? Well, he's try to kill us. Come on!

Margaret: Wait! We coming with you!

Mordecai: I don't know, this is dangerous.

Then, Skips was been thrown inside from the window, and they all scream.

Sabertooth: That just an appetizer, but you're the main course.

He was stab by Wolverine.

Wolverine: Don't think so, bub.

He swing Sabertooth, and landed at Pyro.

Mordecai: Skips, you okay?

Skips: I'm fine, just go stop Magneto.

Wolverine: But where, bub?

[Just check at the city, you non-nut!]

Gambit: Just ignore it.

They all left.

* * *

Meanwhile at Muscle Man's Trailer…

Cyclops: Mitch. Mitch! You're their?

He heard him screaming. He broke the door in.

Jean Grey: Mystique!

Mystique turn into a ninja and starting to attacking them. Then, Psylocke came and fight Mystique, and defeat her.

Cable: How do you know were here?

Psylocke: Pops told me everything, and HFG help me get here on time.

HFG blushed and giggled. But Benson came here and was angry, with Pops.

Pops: Benson, remember no yelling. Where your guys are going now?

Cyclops: To the city, to stop Magneto.

Pops: Go! Stop that man!

They all going to the city.

Benson: (Angry) Must… to… follow… them!

Pops: Benson, wait! No yelling!

* * *

Meanwhile…

Wolverine: We almost there!

Mordecai: Are you sure you want to come with us?

Margaret: You just don't want us to get hurt, and what could happen?

Then, Margaret and Eileen was caught on there legs, by the Toad.

Wolverine: Aw, great! If he swallow them, there done for!

Rigby: No, they can't just…

Then, a girl cut up the tongue and slice Toad in half.

Mordecai: What the… who are you!

Wolverine: Aw, hell!

Rigby: You know her.

Wolverine: She's my clone.

Eileen: Wow! That's so cool!

X-23: If you think that's cool, you should see me kicked Logan's ass.

[Oh! I wanted to see it now!]

Wolverine: Don't push it, yellow box!

Gambit: I told you to ignore it, Mon Ami. But you didn't.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Spidey: I'm done for.

Juggernaut: Time to die, you little insect.

Colossus: Hey, Juggy!

He saw Colossus. They both run towards each other, but the Juggernaut was hit towards the wall, and defeated.

Cyclops: Your welcome for the assist, Peter.

Magneto: (Voice) Well, well, well. We finally meet again, X-Men.

He appear out of nowhere.

Magneto: Feel my wrath!

His power increasing and getting bigger and bigger.

Muscle Man: Oh no, bro!

Magneto attack and it was frozen by Iceman and breaking into pieces by Wolverine. The X-Men theme was playing.

Magneto: Guess the gang is all here. And you bring Spider-Man and the Black Panther to help you out.

Storm: Magneto, you little games are over.

Magneto: No, it is you will be over.

He grab Margaret and Eileen.

Magneto: And I'll start with your little allies.

Mordecai: Stop, please! Not them!

Rigby: Take us instead! Were the one who plan the present bomb!

Magneto: Your confess! So, you both will be First to die.

The other X-Men tries to attack Magneto, but his force field is on.

Magneto release Margaret and Eileen, and grab Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai: This it man!

Rigby: Yeah, man! It's pleasure to known you!

[Wait, they're best friends. Why did he say that?]

Wolverine: Because he got nothing else to say.

[Who ask you, Stinky?]

Logan smells and growls.

Iceman: Easy, Logan! Easy!

Then, Magneto saw Benson who is turned red, burst up, and fly up to the sky.

Mordecai: Pops, you have to tell him to yell, again.

Pops: But he will…

Rigby: Just trust us!

Pops: Benson, start yelling or your fired!

And he did, but he yelled at Magneto, and Mordecai and Rigby was free.

Mordecai: Everyone, moved as far as you go.

Cyclops: But, why?

Wolverine: You heard the man!

[Finally, someone got the point.]

Everyone ran from Magneto, and exploded. After that, The X-Men and others recovers and Spider-Man saw a big hole, but no one is there.

Spidey: Magneto is gone.

Cyclops: He's escape the attack.

Black Panther: We have to go to our world! And you 9 are welcome to join.

Mordecai: Its find by us!

Spidey: Great, let's go the Baxter Building.

M&R: Baxter Building?!

* * *

Few minutes later at the Marvel universe…

M&R: Cool!

Benson: Don't even touch everything.

Then they meet up a guy named Weasel.

Cyclops: Everyone, this is Weasel!

Mordecai and Rigby starting laughing.

Mordecai: I'm sorry, but that's not your real name, right?

Weasel: No, my real name is Jackhammer, but they called me Weasel.

[Like "Pop goes the Weasel", right?]

Wolverine: Anyways, Weasel. We want to celebrated our 9 new members of the X-Men.

They were all shocked and happy.

Weasel: That's great, but not all the members of the X-Men is here.

Cable: What do you mean, Jack?

Weasel: Um… okay! Deadpool went to the other universe.

Wolverine: I knew it!

[I knew that all along!]

Storm: Which universe is it?

Weasel: Adventure Time.

All: Adventure Time?

Skips: I know about that. A friend of mind was living in there.

X-23: So, what are we waiting for?

Cyclops: Weasel, open the machine. We have our new mission, a fun mission.

Mordecai: Nice!

M&R: Woooooooooo!

Wolverine: Let's get Deadpool, team!

They all went to the Adventure Time Universe.

THE END

STAY TUNED FOR:

A Regular X-Men Show 3: Deadpool Time!

* * *

Now the Regular Show and X-Men gang, is going to the Adventure Time universe to find Deadpool. What will happen Next? Til Next Time! Review!


End file.
